This invention relates generally to dolls such as played with by children.
Children's dolls have been generally of a size that are smaller than the child who plays with it and the little child usually pretends to be the big mother of the little doll by taking care of its needs. Some dolls are made of a size that can be regarded as a companion or a friend of the child.